Kyoko's and Akari's Quest
by Nagikae Shipper
Summary: Meet Akari and Kyoko on their journey toward happiness finding their true personalities. Kyoko x Akari fanfiction other pairings mentioned. Proceed with care: Dark themes suggested.
1. Chapter 1

Note: First yuru yuri fic, loads of OOC sorry :) Enjoy!

* * *

The days were flying, having fun in the Amusement Club, it was a nice routine Akari and Kyoko had going but in the end they couldn't ignore this feeling of void when they were on their way home.

Indeed it was all the more awful for Akari knowing what was waiting for her home. Her sister Akane was sick, seriously sick and as much as Akari loved denying and pretending she was a pure innocent child, she felt dirty and ashamed everytime she looked in the mirror. And as much as she wanted to postpone going home she couldn't because she would get punished. Sure her mother would just scold her and then they would be fine with each other but this was nothing with the punishment her sister had in store for her.

And that deranged girl prentended she was in love with her. Akari has had enough of Akane and her sick antics. As she walked over the treshold of the door tears streamed down her face. She quickly brushed them of with a swift move of her hand. Here it goes she tells herself. Because even if you're more or less getting abused every week you never get used to it and it gets worse every time.

"I'm home big sis!"

Said Akari with her bubbly gentle voice. This was her only armor, this annoyingly sweet naive persona. Oh how she felt envious of this act she puts on constantly, she wishes she could be this nice selfless girl and be okay with what was going on between her and Akane between closed door because it was bringing extreme happiness to the latter. But she wasn't at all okay with this.

She wanted to be scream, to escape, to cry as she was being dragged to her sister's room but Akane didn't like it. And if anything Akari knew better than to cross her sister. And as the door of Akane's room closed Akari's bubbly sweet act started to crumple.

No, she thought, if I cry it will only make it worse. But she couldn't help it, it was too much for her. Akari knew she was going to break but she really hoped it would be sooner than later. All these bottled up feelings of sadness, hate, self hate and plain pain were resufarcing **.** Hell was going to break loose if she didn't do something, anything soon.

"My dear Akari, what's wrong? You know you can tell anything to your beloved big sister, after all I'm the only one who truly cares for you."

And it was that smile. Akane's typical smile which Akari wanted to wipe out of her face and her calm intonation that made her broke.

Tears streaming down her face at an impressing speed, Akari yelled.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? Seriously everything is wrong with you! You're a twisted psycopath who pretends she loves me more than anything in the world and that I'm her soulmate and that we make the perfect couple together! You're torturing me, you're making my life horrible. I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! Open your fucking eyes and just stop!"

Akari just realized what she had done, she gasped and took an extremly shy glance at her sister to see pure fury in her deep yellow amethyst eyes.

And even though Akane 'opened her eyes' she didn't stop, she couldn't and wouln't ever stop for anything in the world.

And that night no matter how much Akari tried to cry herself to sleep she just couldn't close her eyes without feeling again the pain brought by the whole new level of 'love' Akane forced on her earlier that day.

* * *

Kyoko's greatest fear was to become a boring girl, to be utterly forgettable and though she often teased Akari for it she always tried to make sure her childhood friend had a decent amount of attention sent her way. Because if anything, Kyoko knew how bad it felt to be ignored and she believes boring people are more easily forgotten. Though Akari didn't seem to mind that much, except for her 'angry outbursts' whinging about her lack of presence but Kyoko could see they were fake.

In a weird way Akari seemed to like the idea of being forgettable and ignored, Kyoko could see it. And it really intrigued her she could feel there was something sketchy about Akari and the Akaza family. She was going to make Akari Spill the beans.

Anyway Kyoko still didn't understood in the least how Akari could like her lack of presence. Kyoko herself was living with her mother though the latter barely talked to her no matter how hard she tried to strive a conversation with her.

However even if it was really painful she admitted it a long time ago. Her mother has zero care in the world for her. Kyoko even suspects her mother hates her with quite a passion and she has no idea whatsoever as to why her mother feels that way about her.

That's the reason she was always such a crybaby when she was younger but the day she stopped hoping for her mother to hug her, to tell her she loved her and to just treat her like most mother treated their kids, her crybaby persona faded and Kyoko became the fun teasing easy going girl we all know.

Well that's not exactly true, Kyoko actually became cold and full of rage inside but she knew that cold and resentful people were not appreciated amongst society. And if anything Kyoko couldn't afford to be ignored by her childhood friends Yui and Akari. They were her only family and she didn't wanted to disappoint them she wanted to make them laugh, to make them happy and as such our funny Kyoko was born.

And honestly it was nice for a while being funny Kyoko but she could feel it more and more that she was becoming foreseeable in a way. Indeed people always expected her to do something random and thought she was someone stupid and annoying. Yui started taking her for granted. As a matter of fact Yui scolded her a lot more than before and it wasn't palyful anymore, they had even gotten into fight with Yui telling her that she was annoying and that her and her random quests were boring.

It made her mad and panicked, in order to be funny Kyoko refused to acknowledge her hate and sadness created by her mother's carelessness and Yui dared call **her** boring. Her worst fear was becoming true and all those negative feelings were brought up by this fight. When she was called boring she left Yui's appartment and the next day they pretended nothing had happened.

And now since then she was at a loss as to what was going to be her next move. She didn't know how she could stop being boring. She put a lot of thought into the matter and came to a conclusion: she had to live with it. But that truly made her sick to the stomack, she needed this awful feeling of uneasiness to go away or else she would become insane.

And she knew only one person she deemed boring and forgettable: her childhood friend Akari who seemed to rejoice in that fact.

Oh yeah Kyoko was definetly going to corner Akari tomorrow and ask her how she could be joyful while being boring and ignored.

However what Kyoko didn't know is that something totally unexpected was going to come out of that future talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks here's chapter~2 enjoy ! Thanks a lot for your reviews it pushed to write chapter 2.

* * *

Akari didn't get to sleep at all. She was on the verge of severe depression yet she got out of her bed. She put on her uniform, she cried so much during the night that she couldn't anymore. She couldn't afford to look at herself in the Mirror, indeed if she did she would probably vomit. Her feelings were all over the place. She felt disgusted, extremly scared and a huge deal of sadness and pain, but above all she felt pure hate, against herself for being so weak and against that excuse of a sister.

She didn't deserve this.

She had always been good to everyone, including Akane.

She knew she wouldn't last for long, last night her resole and will to continue were patheticaly reduced to naught. Everytime she thouhgt of last night she would tremble and cry internally.

And even though she didn't have any strength left she drew from her emotions and pain the force to keep moving.

She looked at her clock, it was 7h30. She didn't have time to dwell on her terrible life anymore.

And with the thought of escaping this hell more than ever present on her mind she took a deep breath, tied her buns and put her sweet act on. This nice naive girl was repulsing her more and more everyday.

She left the house discretly without greeting her parents or her...sister. As such she didn't eat her breakfast nor took her lunch with her, anyway she felt too sick to eat anything. The pain wasn't only psychological, Akane had been terribly rough on her last night, bruising her limbs as a punishment and she went even further by...

NO! She couldn't think of _that_ or she wouldn't be able to summon her act for school.

Come on Akari is a nice helpful selfless girl, striving to be more mature but being ultimately childish and lacking presence.

However she isn't. She is a deceitful, depressive, weak, filled with hatred and envious girl.

Oh how she is envious of her perfect other self no matter how fake she is.

She is envious of her yet repulsed. If she had a real shot at life she wouldn't be like innocent Akari at all.

The only thing she truly envies is her lack of presence. Yet she pretends she doesn't like it because it would arise suspiscion. She wishes Akane would just forget about her or that her parents would stop praising her about how much of a good girl she has become because it's so fake. The only genuine feeling she shares with her act is that she loves her friends.

She has always loved the way Yui would handle everything and remain serious and stable. She loved Kyoko for her jokes, and her joyfulness, although she never understood how and why she changed her crybaby personality to the joyful one in the blink of an eye. But Akari guessed it was for the better, she had been growing tired of her weeping everyday back when they were in primary school. Why you may ask, because it was around that time Akane started being indecent with her. She wanted to cry and snich Akane out but she couldn't she was too scared of her and didn't understand well what was exactly happening. So she pretended she was fine out of sheer fear and confusion. She just knew she wanted it to stop. And she still does want it to stop.

No she must not think about _that._ Back to her friends, while she has a deep affection for Yui and Kyoko, her childhood friends she cant' say that about Chinatsu. And while her cheerful personality seems to fairly like her in truth Akari loathes Chinatsu. If anything she isn't fond of the practice session Chinatsu puts her through. And while Akane's on a whole other level, Chinatsu's practice sessions hit pretty close home. And she is honsetly disgusted by Chinatsu's obsession for Yui, it makes her think of her sister's obsession...

In the end for her Chinatsu is a creep just like Akane. The real Akari doesn't even want to have anything to do with Chiantsu but she has to, for the sake of her bubbly act. And honestly while she is bitching on her friends she might add that the way Chinatsu treats Kyoko like crap and Yui siding with Chinatsu is really getting Under her skin.

She also knew she shouldn't think like that so close to school but even though her facade was on, on the Inside she could only think negatively and better be it on her friends than on _that._

Akari finally arrived in front of her classroom. She had sent a text to her friends to warn them not to wait for her. She arrived just on time as the teacher also came in. Once in her seat she was forgotten, Chinatsu, Himawari and Sakurako hadn't even noticed her, a devious smile made its way up her lips before she quickly wiped it. She must look like an open goodie two shooes anytime she reminded herself.

The bell rung, time for lunch. Chinatsu greeted her before saying she managed to obtain from her beloved Yui-sempai a lunch alone with her. Akari was creeped out on the inside but nontheless said.

"Good luck Chinatsu, I know you can do it! "

She was disgusted by her overly childish and nice tone. Her act started presenting more and more flaws lately and she knew why. Even though Akari seems naive and a bit ditzy she was actually quite cunning. But that's another thing she hides, it just became a reflex to hide her true qualities with time.

And thus she walked towards the amusement club on her own. She opened the door and was greeted by Kyoko.

"Akarin what's up..."

Kyoko stopped abruptly in her sentence and just as abruptly appeared near Akari's side.

"Wow you have huge bags under your eyes and you look terrible."

Thanks a lot Kyoko. She didn't need to be reminded of how tired and bad she felt but her friend was just concerned for her she shouldn't be so harsh.

"No don't worry Akari is fine she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Kyoko's magnificent blue eyes shone with disbilief and curiosity, Akari didn't like it, she had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm not going to let you off the hook Akari, you'll see you can't hide anything from the super sexy commando Kyoko!"

Akari froze she was so close to finally confide in her friend until...

"Toshino Kyoko!"

Ayano said slamming the door open. Kyoko decided to go wih Ayano to give her some printout but before that she threw Akari an intense look filled with emotions Akari couldn't identify and said, with a voice laced with curiosity and forwardness.

"You better have some juicy secrets for when I come back Akari as I said before I'm not going to let you off the hook."

Akari was left alone in the amusement club petrified, quick she had to think of some lies to feed Kyoko with so that no one would know her darkest secrets.

She couldn't just tell Kyoko the truth.

Or could she?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while sorry, this isn't really all lovey Dovey valentine day like, anyway enjoy! And I'll publish the next chapter (which is going to be epic) within a few days if I have some nice reviews ;)

* * *

Oh God! This was awful, Akari was breaking down completly. The prospect of confiding in Kyoko made her mask loose and released the tears. She started hyperventilating too. Everything from last night, every shread of her body being violated by the rotten touch of her torurer. She couldn't stop, so in panic she started running towards the door of the Amusement club. But then Kyoko opened the door, coming back from that intriguing encounter with Ayano.

Seeing Kyoko, Akari's instincts got the better of her. Indeed the girl needed the comfort that only a strong and true friendship, like the one she has with Yui and Kyoko, could bring. Akari had launched herself on her, in doing so they both fell on the ground. The innocent looking girl was hugging her tight and crying her eyes out. Kyoko, not expecting this did the normal thing and hugged her back trying to console her.

"Hey Akari what's wrong. We can talk about it if you want."

Akari stared at her, the sound of her cries was becoming overwhelming. Moreover Kyoko couldn't bare not to do anything in front of the despair of her dear childhood friend. So in the hope of lifting her spirits and getting her to speak she said with a broken English accent.

"Come on Akari, the Super Sexy Commando Kyoko ain't going to eat you "

A small smile made it's way up the redhaired and she nuzzled against the blonde's shoulder enjoying the heat coming from her. Then she took a deep breath and put her mask back, out of habits, in a vain attempt. She got up and stepped back a bit from her friend saying.

"Ah Akari is fine she just...hum...knocked her toe against the table...Hehehe"

Though her traumatised looking eyes and the river that was taking it's inflow from said eyes betrayed her. Kyoko shot her a disbelieving look before getting up and leaning her hand on Akari's wet cheek. The latter flinched when the contact was made. It sent bad vibes to the blonde who was starting to get a picture of the issue and with a gentleness Kyoko herself was astounded by she asked in a low tone.

"Who is hurting you Akari?"

Akari wanted to say it was her sister but the words were caught in her throat she couldn't speak.

Kyoko quickly noticing her state of panic, leaned both her hands on Akari's cheek caressing them in a soothing motion. Akari noticed that Kyoko's presence was calming her down and weirdly she settled down going back into the comfort of her childhood friend's arms. And perhaps it was the content of the sentence pronounced by Kyoko or the blue flames dancing abundantly in her eyes or even the adamant revolted tone of voice but it made Akari's mask shatter in a thousands pieces.

"She won't hurt you anymore I won't let it happen I will break that sick bitch vigorously under my knee letting her drown in her own blood if she even lays a finger on you and don't even think she'll walk freely after what she did, I will brought hell upon her! Whether you like or not I will tear through Akane."


	4. Chapter 4

yo I'm back with some good stuff~~ sorry for the wait, exams and friends took all my time away.

* * *

Of course Kyoko had guessed it was Akane that was hurting Akari. After all Kyoko had seen her room and let's just say it was disturbing to say the least. She felt so stupid. How could she not put two and two together?! The guilt she felt from not investigating further was making her mad. She really was going to kill Akane. Just knowing someone dirtied her precious friend like that made all that rage and resentment for her mother coming out in sheer wrath.

Akari previously completly frozen from the shock of knowing someone had discovered her secret was starting recovering. She was still shook from such words coming from Kyoko, she was being quite out of character. Well she had to calm the blonde's fury down or something regrettable could happen. Though she had to maneuver smartly or the worst could happen. Indeed telling her friend to calm down and that she was fine would be a dumb move. Kyoko had every right to be angry as what Akane did wasn't okay at all. Akari was enraged herself too. But giving into wrath now would unbelievably stupid.

What they had to do was think the Akane issue with a cold head. After all if they attacked Akane now with no plan there would be a fat chance that she could fight back. Then if it was the case, Akane would inflict an awful vengeance upon them and they would probably be reduce to naught by her infinite cruelty. This idea made Akari shiver in fear. So that's why Akari thought every single word carefully.

" I agree Kyoko, what she's putting me through needs to stop. But we must not underestimate her. She's quite intelligent and doesn't mind having to get her hands dirty in the least."

Akari took a deep breath, and stared straight into the blonde's eyes. Her violet eyes were sad yet determined. Akari was done being the gullible little girl, the spineless victim, the depressed liar, she was going to change totally and become strong. Noticing she had her friend's utter attention she pursued.

"We must not let our feelings get the better of us at any cost. I have to form a plan that treats every aspect of the matter, an organized plan that will make Akane fall. But no matter what we must not let her know about it. If she has even the litllest suspiscion about this it will be the end of us."

Seeing Kyoko's questioning stare she paused.

"Do you have any question?"

The blonde had been intrigued by Akari's unusual tone but they were not in a conventional situation after all. Anyway she had a few interrogations about this plan.

"Don't get me wrong I wanna see Akane fall too but I need to make sure of a few things first."

"Okay."

"Why don't we denounce her to the police? Even if I want to crush her myself it might be too dangerous as you said before because Akane is a psychopath."

Akari considered it before answering.

" There are a few issues with that...First we have no guarantee she'll be judged guilty and put behind bars. Second even if she was judged guilty jail is too sweet for that monster. Third, an investigation will take time and she might run away from the police and come back later to avenge. And lastly I'm so done being a pathetic victim. I want to become strong and beat her myself, which is why the first step of my plan is to become stronger."

"Your plan?"

Akari noticing she was still in Kyoko's arms got away from her, and with an indifferent voice said.

"Yes my plan. Kyoko I'm sorry you discovered my secret but you don't need to pity me. I don't need you to avenge me."

Kyoko didn't like the way things were going. Akari was trying to push her away and take down Akane by herself. The redhead's dumb behaviour was making her blood boil. She wasn't going to be forgotten by the redhead.

"I'm not pitying you, I want to help you that's all. You know being strong means also getting help when you need it. And I'm quite sure you don't stand a chance against your monster of a sister by yourself. For example let's admit you kill her thanks to your all mighty plan, what will you do with the body? Will you carry it out by yourself? And what will you do in the meantime, during the elaboration of your plan ? Will you stay in your house ? Will you keep putting up with the abuse until you figure your plan out!?"

At this point, Kyoko was yelling. Indeed someone she loved wanted to forget about her and shut her off, again... She wasn't going to let that slide like she did with her mother. She was needed, wasn't she? Kyoko took large steps towards Akari's location until she was nose to nose with the redhead.

"Admit it! You need me Akari! I'll let you stay at my place, I'll help you get stronger, I'll even kill Akane for you. Yes! As I said before whether you want it or not I'll be there!"

Akari was sent into another state of shock. You could read in her eyes that she was elsewhere. She didn't know if she was happy or ennerved by her friend's insistance. If she truly wanted to be past her mask and redifine herself shouldn't she cut off everything that was related to little girl Akari? Though her love for her childhood friends is the only genuine thing she shared with her act. She could see that there was something more to Kyoko's insistance than worry and love for her but decided not to investigate it futher for now.

Kyoko was right. Akari wouldn't waste her life just to take down Akane, that would be synonym to letting that psycho win. She could trust Kyoko to help her annihilate Akane without getting caught. Yes the first step in redifining herself wouldn't be vengeance. It was going to be trusting her friend and stop shutting her true self off from the world.

By now, Kyoko had started shaking her to get her to answer her. The blonde needed Akari to react right now or she'll lose it. Akari came back to her senses after that little inner debate. She put her hand on Kyoko's cheek and brushed a loose strand of blond hair.

" Yes I need you Kyoko and I'll take gratefully all the help I can get from you."

And it was the sincere glow of Akari's nice lillac eyes and that smile that Kyoko had never seen her sporting before that lighed up something inside the blonde. It made her heart beat just a tiny bit faster. She didn't know what was overtaking her but she could feel herself slowly lean in.

DING DONG

The bell signaling the end of lunch break rung. Akari, oblivious to Kyoko's action stepped back and took both her and her friend's bag. She gave Kyoko her bag before saying as they were both exiting the club.

"I'll sleep over at your place tonigh, there we can pursue our talk."

Kyoko nodded still lost in her thoughts as to what she was feeling.

"Of course no one must know about our little plan, not Yui nor Chinatsu. No one."

"I understand Akari, it'll be our secret."

They almost reached the redhead's class.

"Well see you Kyoko."

Said the girl before entering her class. The blonde was dumbfounded at her friend's new behaviour. She could tell something had just fondamentally changed, plus she was already impressed by Akari's strengh putting up with the abuse and desiring revenge, not letting her situation bring her down too much, even elaboring future plans to address the matter.

As she climbed up the stairs going to her class Kyoko decided to stop her fantasy about not being boring. She didn't need to anymore, after all Akari needed her and she would do anything not to let her down. This new resolve came to her as she sat down in her chair. Class would start anytime by now.

* * *

Classes were finally finished. The afternoon was well advanced as the four girls were dozing off in the Amusement club. It was getting late so they started packing their stuff. This day was getting weirder and weirder for Kyoko. Sure she managed to fix her problem, she wasn't obssessed with being boring anymore. However the atmosphere between her and Yui was somewhat still strange from that fight they had and she was noticing it only now. Moreover Chinatsu was being even more clingy and possessive and wouldn't leave Yui alone.

Akari was alledgedly presenceless again but she could see her change in personality, her cold calculating eyes and her non-existant smile were making her incomfortable because she wasn't used to this behaviour from her sweet friend. There was that strange encounter from earlier with Ayano too. She could also feel a change in herself, she wasn't being overly immature as usual, no crazy ideas or games coming from her mind. She was at a loss. Everything, everyone was suddenly changing.

It was going a bit fast for her. However as the four friends parted in an uncanny way, the twilight atmosphere mesmerising, Chinatsu and Yui going one way and Akari and Kyoko going the other and as Akari threw her an enigmatic complice smile with her pretty lillac eyes studying her intensly under the setting sun she made another big decision:

She was going to stop forcing herself to be the goofy selfish girl she had been since the start of middle school. Yes she was going to fully embrace change and throw herself with no regrets into the mad turn her life was taking.


End file.
